Action ou Vérité façon Vongola
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Et si la Varia et les Vongola jouaient à Action ou Vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Ces charmants personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas çwç_

_Paring : Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, mais je mets M quand même. On sait jamais 8D_

_Rating : Vous le saurez au moment voulu 8D_

_Note : Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction xD Un délire qui m'est passé par la tête en me réveillant ce matin. Voilà, bonne lecture. Baaaille._

* * *

**~~~ Chapitre 1 ~~~**

Bonne année ! C'est ce qu'on dit en général. Bonne santé. C'est ce qu'on souhaite en général. Reborn ne doit pas être comme tout le monde… Ou tout simplement il veut la mort de ce cher Tsuna. Quelle idée d'organiser un jeu comme ça… Avec tous les gardiens et la varia ? Il voulait sa mort c'était obligé.

Reborn se rappelle encore de la tête de tous les gardiens lorsque à la fin d'une réunion il avait annoncé que le soir de la nouvelle année, il devrait jouer au jeu Action, Vérité. Il avait se sourire sadique aux lèvres qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Les réactions furent mitigées :

Mweuhahaha ! Lambo va trouver tout les secrets de Tsunaze !

Haha ! Ça à l'air marrant !

Pff, toujours à te réjouir pour rien, idiot de joueur de base-ball. Je ne joue que si Juudaime joue.

CE SERA MARRANT À L'EXTREME !

Tss, hors de question que je joue à ces jeux d'herbivores, je vais vous mordre à mort.

Kufufu, La petite alouette aurait peur que certain de ces secrets soit révéler ?

Je vais te mordre à mort Rokudo Mukuro.

Hiii ! Reborn ! Pourquoi ?

Le tuteur eu un sourire sadique. Qu'il effaça bien vite et se tourna face à Tsuna.

"Cette année, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait fêter cette nouvelle année dignement. "

" Hiii ! Mais pourquoi cette année en particulier ? "

Reborn exaspérer par a longueur d'esprit de son élève sauta sur celui-ci et lui assena un coup de pied dans le crâne.

" Pour plein de raison, Tsunabruti. D'abords la réussite de vos homologues du passé. Ensuite la mort de Byakuran qui signifie donc, la survie de la planète. Puis la résurrection des accrobalenos même si je serais l'unique représentant. Pour continuez, votre alliance avec la Varia lors d'une bataille même si ce n'est pas vraiment avec vous qu'ils ont fait équipe. Et pour finir, la libération définitive de Mukuro. "

" Kufufu, merci. "

" Mais Reborn ! T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Rien qu'entre nous c'est dangereux. " Le regard de Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari puis sur Mukuro. " Alors si on rajoute la Varia… C'est du suicide. "

" Accepte ce que te dis ton maître, Tsuna. "

" … Mais Reborn ! Xanxus et moi dans une même pièce s'est plus que dangereux… !"

" Ne t'en fais pas, on lui mettra un grand stock d'Alcool. "

" Et Squalo ! Il va tuer Yamamoto !"

" Haha !"

" Ne t'en fais pas. La seule chose qu'il risque de tuer ce sont nos tympans. "

" Et Lussuria ! Il risque de tenter de violer l'un d'entre nous !"

" Mais non, voyons Dame-Tsuna ! Lussuria les préfère mortes ses victimes !"

" REBORN ! Comment peux-tu dire ça de façon aussi désinvolte ?"

Reborn ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire cruel qui fit pousser un cri à Tsuna. Même dix ans plus tard, il avait toujours aussi peur de ce bébé. Pourtant il avait murit et bien d'autre chose… En tout cas, il devait convaincre par tous les moyens Reborn d'abandonner cette idée.

" Et Belphegor… Il … Non, je ne veux même pas y penser !"

" Oh, t'en fais pas pour lui. Il m'a promis de ne pas vous attaquer avec des couteaux car il était très impatient de jouer avec vous. Il a dit que ce serait très drôle… J'aime beaucoup ce type. Et puis de toute façon il devra garder un œil sur Fran. "

" Ben justement, ce Fran il ne m'inspire pas confiance !"

" Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, comment parle-tu de mon apprenti ?"

" Pardon Mukuro-san !"

" Bon, j'en conclus que tu es d'accords. Hibari, si tu joues tu auras le droit à un combat contre moi et Mukuro en même temps. "

Hibari releva la tête soudainement très intéressé et se tourna vers Mukuro qui avait l'air un tant soit peu surpris mais il se reprit vite.

"Kufufu, ce serait peut-être gentil de me demander mon avis ? Mais bon, ma foi je ne suis pas contre. "

" Je participe. "

" Très bien, mais n'oublie pas, si tu veux ce combat tu dois répondre à toutes les vérités et faire toutes les actions que l'on te donne. "

" Je le ferais. "

" Très bien. La réunion est finit vous pouvez partir. "

La salle se vida et Tsuna regagna sa chambre à moitié impressionner par le talent qu'avait Reborn à convaincre Hibari et à moitié paniqué en pensant à la soirée qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Et maintenant, ils y sont. Tsuna regarde l'ensemble des personnes présentes et frissonne. Reborn leur dit de s'assoir en formant un cercle et là déjà les problèmes commencent. Lévi veut être à côté de Xanxus mais celui préfère garder Squalo à sa droite et Bel à sa gauche. Le moustachu finit par accepter de se mettre entre le squale et Lussuria. Ce dernier voulait être à côté de son Ryo-chan mais Reborn a insisté pour que Hibari se mette à côté de lui. Il a aussi dit à Lambo de se mettre à côté du gardien des nuages, pour s'assurer qu'il sera sage. Mais pour qu'il ne soit pas trop effrayé Ryohei s'est mit à côté de lui.

On aurait pu penser que les problèmes de placement s'arrêteraient là mais non. Fran ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait toujours être à côté de son senpai qui est un être insupportable. Après s'être pris trois couteaux dans la coiffe grenouille qui se trouve sur sa tête, il accepta de prendre cette place. Pour le soutenir Mukuro s'assit à côté de lui mais ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un " Kufufu, je suis en face de mon alouette. " Cette dernière le darda d'un regard noir mais ne dit rien car elle tenait à ce combat. Reborn fit assoir Tsuna en face de Xanxus, soit, à côté de Ryohei. Et Gokudera se plaça à sa droite pour assurer son rôle de bras droit. Yamamoto s'assit entre Mukuro et le gardien de la tempête Vongola.

Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

_ Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, mais la suite arrivera très vite. Si vous en voulez bien sur. J'ai posté cette partie pour être sure de poster le premier Janvier xD _

_Bisoux x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à Amano Akira._

_**Rating **: Pour le moment… K+, ou T mais faut chercher._

_**Note : **Pardon, pardon, pardon. J'ai mis énormément de temps à poster la suite, et il en sera surement de même pour le prochain chapitre mais l'inspiration m'avait quittée. Seulement hier je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais j'ai eu tout d'un coup l'envie de poster un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé car c'est cours (ou trop rapide, à vous de voir), je ne sais pas si la suite sera plus longue… Je verrais sur le moment. Pardon si les couples ne vous conviennent pas. Merci énormément pour vos Reviews, je ne me rappelle pas s j'y ai répondu, alors j'y réponds en bas. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ce chapitre, ça motive. Vraiment. Bisoux, on se retrouve en bas (si je ne vous ai pas perdu en route xD). Ah ! Et Reborn fait l'arbitre, vous pensez bien qu'il ne prendra pas le risque de se mouiller._

* * *

"- C'est Tsuna qui commence.

- Hein ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche.

- Parce-que c'est toi le Chef de la famille, idiot. Et pour le jeu, il suffit de tourner la bouteille et de demander Action ou Vérité à la personne désignée. Et après si elle te répond Vérité tu lui poses une question et elle doit répondre la vérité. Action, tu lui dis de faire quelque chose et si elle refuse, elle a un gage.

- Oh ! C'est simple en fait !

- EXTREME ! Même moi j'ai compris.

Tsuna pris la bouteille que Reborn lui tendait, se mis à genoux et se pencha pour la faire tourner sur le sol au centre du cercle formé par les mafieux, Mukuro (qui me menace avec son trident et fait apparaître des dizaines d'araignées devant moi.) et Hibari ( qui fait pareil avec des Tonfas.). La bouteille s'arrêta sur Yamamoto qui rigola et Tsuna poussa un soupir.

"- Yamamoto action ou vérité ?

- Haha ! Vérité !

- Hum… Tu préfères le baseball ou le sabre.

- Ushishishi, le chef des paysans est vraiment ennuyeux.

- VOII ! Ta gueule Bel. Répond gamin stupide !"

Yamamoto déglutit devant le regard sans pitié que lui lançait le squale. S'il répondait le baseball, il allait finir en nourriture pour requin.

" - Haha ! Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence en faite… Les deux me passionnent. Mais si je devais en arrêter un j'arrêterais surement le baseball. "

Un silence s'installa sous cette révélation mais Reborn comprit tout de suite pourquoi Yamamoto avait fait ce choix. En dix ans il avait vraiment murit. Même si parfois il avait toujours l'air un peu idiot. Mais maintenant il mettait sa vie au service de Tsuna, et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait cru mort. Le gardien de la pluie Vongola se pencha à son tour et fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Lussuria.

" - Action ou Vérité.

" - Action, c'est tellement excitant, vous ne trouvez pas. S'exclama Lussuria avec un enthousiasme effrayant.

- Haha, très bien. Essaye de faire une natte à Lévi. "

La sourire de Lussuria disparut remplacé par une moue dégoûtée. Toucher ses choses. Argh ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il se plaça derrière Lévi qui se laissait faire en espérant que sont changement de coiffure plairait au boss. Lussuria essaya pendant cinq bonnes minutes de faire cette fichue natte mais les cheveux de Lévi reprenaient toujours leur coupe initiale. Il abandonna finalement. Puis fit tourna la bouteille qui désigna Gokudera. Il choisit Vérité.

" - Alors, Alors. Mon petit Goku-chan as-tu déjà couché ou voulut coucher avec Tsuna-chan ?

- HEIN ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ENFOIRE ! JAMAIS JE NE DESHONORERAIT LE DIXIEME DE CETTE FAÇON ! S'écria Gokudera rouge de rage (ou de gêne).

- Ushishishi, on a dit vérité.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Juudaime !

- Kufufu, mais t'as déjà voulu ?

- … Heu… Juste une fois… Murmura Gokudera à voix basse, plus rouge que rouge.

- Hiii !"

Les rires de Mukuro et Belphegor raisonnèrent en même temps. Gokudera fit tourner la bouteille pour détourné l'attention. Il réussit car la bouteille s'arrêta sur Hibari. Un petit silence suivit. Jusqu'à ce que le bras droit de Tsuna se décide à poser la question décisive.

" - Action ou Vérité ?

- Action, herbivore. Soupira l'ex-préfet comme si c'était évident.

- Très bien" Dit l'homme avec un sourire sadique prouvant qu'il était bien décidé à ce vengé. "Prend Mukuro dans tes bras. "

Hibari se tourna doucement vers celui qui lui avait donné cette action. Ses yeux reflétaient une telle envie de meurtre que tout le monde se figea. Tout le monde sauf Mukuro qui pouffa comme à sont habitude. Voyant que le manieur de Tonfas n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, Reborn réapparut habillé comme une fée et dit avec une petite voix :

"Hibari Kyoya, si tu veux ton combat tu n'as pas le choix. "

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Laissant un petit blanc dans la pièce. Puis finalement Hibari poussa un soupir résigné et s'approcha de Mukuro un air dégoûter sur le visage. Ce dernier se leva et lui ouvrit grand les bras.

" - Kufufu, dans mes bras mon grand.

- Maître, vous ne tenez vraiment pas à la vie ? Demanda Fran de son éternelle voix blasée.

- Kufufu, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point il est heureux de la situation. "

En entendant ces mots, Hibari hésita quelques secondes. Se demandant si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Puis il se dit finalement que oui et s'engouffra dans l'antre que formait les bras de Mukuro. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il attendit cinq secondes et se dégagea, les joues légèrement rouges. Les deux ennemis se rassirent et Hibari fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Lambo. Le plus grand des deux lui lança un regard sévère qui voulait tout dire.

" Je prends action. "

Hibari eu un rictus sadique au bord des lèvres mais il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

"Chante l'hymne de Namimori, si tu te trompes dans un seul mot, si tu chantes, ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, faussement. Je te mords à mort. "

Lambo déglutit bruyamment. Puis commença à chanter. Il connaissait les paroles car Hibari l'avait déjà forcé à les apprendre. Il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal finalement. Il saisit la bouteille en tremblant légèrement à cause du stress passé et la fit tourner. Elle désigna Ryohei qui à priori était heureux à l'extrême, ce qui en soit, n'est pas étonnant. Lambo le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

"- ACTIOON A L'EXTRÊME LIMITE !

- Hum, eh bien, eh bien… Imite Fran ?"

Un grand silence s'installa. Ryohei… Fran… Le ciel et la nuit, Xanxus et Tsuna, le feu et la glace, enfin vous avez compris… Ils étaient totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Entre celui qui criait partout, s'excitait pour un rien et avait l'air d'avoir trois neurones et demi, et l'autre qui avait l'air totalement absent la plupart du temps comme si les autres n'était pas assez intéressant pour capter son attention, qui parlait toujours avec un air de je-m'en-foutisme et qui était très doué pour faire chier les gens… Il y avait une sacrée différence.

Mais étrangement tout le monde était impatient de voir comme le boxeur jouerait son rôle, après tout, voir le gardien du soleil Vongola calme c'est relativement rare ou peut-être même unique. Ce dernier prit une position similaire à celle de Fran, c'est-à-dire les jambes replié contre le torse et les bras autour de ces dernières. Il regarda l'assemblée avec un regard blasé ou complètement désintéresser, ça dépend du point de vue.

"- On dirait vraiment cet enfoiré de grenouille…

- Levi-saaan, si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, vous pouvez vous taire… ~ "

Il y eu un nouveau silence où la plupart des joueurs, même Xanxus et Tsuna, durent se retenir de rire. Ils étaient tous vraiment impressionné, sauf Hibari qui s'en foutait royalement, par le talent de Ryohei. L'imitation était parfaite, il avait prit une voix légèrement féminine et trainante, les propos était correcte et il avait vraiment la même expression que Fran. Ce dernier fit même un petit sourire devant une telle imitation de sa personne. Et puis les ennemis de Levi étaient ses amis.

"- Ushishishi… L'horreur, deux Fran…

- Sempaaai… Vous pourriez arrêter de rire de cette manière, c'est vraiment ridicule ~"

Ni une, ni deux, trois couteaux se dirigeaient vers Ryohei/Fran. Tout le monde ferma les yeux, à l'exception de Hibari qui s'en foutais toujours, de Xanxus et de Mukuro qui était intéressé par la mort sanglante qui aurait lieu, pour ne pas voir l'impact (Bel aurait oublié que ce n'était pas vraiment Fran ?) quand un cri retentit "Ryo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan". Les mafieux rouvrirent les yeux et virent Lussuria se jeter devant Ryohei et arrêter les couteaux avec son genou gauche. Le Vongola cligna trois fois des yeux et comprit que l'autre lui avait sauvé la vie… Oh ! Non ! Il avait une dette envers lui maintenant. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, son nécrophile avait déjà reprit

" Ryo-chan ! Arrête ! Tu as déjà bien joué ton rôle, mais quitte à mourir je préfèrerais te tuer pour choisir ton expression !"

Le Ryo-chan en question déglutit bruyamment sous les rires des Varias, l'indifférence des Illusionnistes et d'Hibari et l'inquiétude de ses collègues et amis. Il finit par saisir la bouteille et la fit tourner avec tant de puissance qu'elle faillit être éjecter du cercle formé par les joueurs. Elle tourna un moment et atterrit sur Yamamoto qui rigola comme à son habitude.

"- Yamamoto ! Extrême Action ou Extrême vérité ?

- Euh… Allez, Action !

- DANSE LA DANSE DU VENTRE !

- Haha…"

Il n'avait pas l'air vachement emballé mais en bon joueur qu'il étai, il se leva, saisit le bas de son t-shirt et le passa par le col de ce dernier pour s'en faire un haut féminin. La plupart était déjà mort de rire devant tant d'application, et leur fou rire redoubla lorsque le fou de Baseball commença à danser. Pas qu'il le faisait mal, non c'était vraiment bien fait et très sexy, d'après le regard de Gokudera, mais c'était tellement de voir Yamamoto un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se déhanchait comme une danseuse latine. Après deux bonnes minutes il se rassit enfin, en rigolant et en disant qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter le sabre pour se consacrer à la danse. Comme prévue Squalo lui sauta dessus dans le but de le tuer mais l'autre s'esquiva et lui dit qu'il rigolait ce qui apaisa un peu le squale qui repartit s'assoir à côté de son boss.

L'épéiste fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Tsuna, ce dernier n'étais pas vraiment inquiet vu qu'il s'agissait de Yamamoto alors il choisit Action. Seulement, il se dit en entendant l'action de Yamamoto, que finalement, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

" Imite le chat."

Bien sur, une action comme ça pouvait avoir l'air normale, pas du tout inquiétante. Mais c'était oublié avec qui le dixième Vongola était en train de jouer. Oui, n'oublions pas qu'il était entouré de mafieux pervers pour la plupart… Son angoisse se confirma lorsque Mukuro annonça qu'il s'occuperait du déguisement et qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard il était habillé dans une tenue combi-short en cuir qui aurait plus convenue à une strip-teaseuse qu'à un mafieux de 25 ans, des oreilles de chat, une queue associée et des moustaches sur les joues. Décidément, son hyper intuition marchait toujours aussi bien…

Mais bon, malgré ses réticences, il n'avait pas le choix. Comme en témoignait le Léon en mode révolver que tenait la fée Reborn caché discrètement dans un coin de la salle. Pas assez pour pas que Tsuna le voit, malheureusement pour ce dernier.

"- Enfoiré ! Comment ose-tu habillé le Juudaime comme ça !

- Kufufu, venant de quelqu'un qui a déjà voulut se le faire…

- Enfoiré !"

Tsuna calma son bras droit, autoproclamé et se mit à quatre pattes au milieu du cercle, face à Xanxus, car ça évitait que quelqu'un est une vue sur son postérieure, que le cuir faisait particulièrement bien ressortir. Il le va sa main devant lui, telle une patte.

"Miaou !" Miaula-t-il en faisant rouler sa main, de manière sensuelle même si ce n'était pas le but premier.

Il retourna vite à sa place et demanda à Mukuro de retirer l'illusion. Celui-ci hésita un peu mais finit par le retirer lorsqu'il vit l'éclat des tonfas de l'alouette. Tsuna soupira et fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Lévi, ce qui fit que les joueurs se rappelèrent de son existence. Fier d'avoir été choisis et de représenter la Varia qui pour le moment n'était pas souvent désigné, il choisit aussi Action. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Decimo eu un sourire sadique qui ressemblait fortement à celui de son tuteur. Puisqu'après tout il était condamné à jouer, autant qu'il en profite un maximum.

"- Demande Fran en mariage. Et une demande en bonne et du forme, avec sentiment et tout le tralala…"

- QUOI ? NON ! HORS-DE-QUESTION !

- Le gage, si tu refuses, c'est de dire que tu préférerais m'avoir comme boss, plutôt que Xanxus.

- Déchet.

- Quoi ! Mais ! Je ne peux pas ! Boss, je vous promets que c'est faux, je vouerais ma vie pour vous servir ! Boss regardez-moi, je vous en supplie !

- Hiii ! On dirait Gokudera !

- Haha, c'est vrai ! Mais Gokudera ne te supplie pas pour que tu le regardes, hahaha.

- Ferme là, abruti de joueur de baseball.

- Haha.

- Bon en tout cas, Lévi, t'as le choix.

- Je prends Fran…

- Sans façon. Déclara la grenouille avec un air dégoûté, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

- Ushishishi, ma grenouille a un esprit déplacé.

- C'est surement à force de vous fréquenter… Soupira l'illusionniste. Et je ne suis pas TA grenouille, continua-t-il plus bas.

- Vooi ! Vos gueules les amoureux ! C'est à Lévi de faire son gage….

- On voit que ce n'est pas à vous qu'il va faire une demande on mariage, Squalo-sempai.

- Vooi ! Plutôt crever !"

Fran soupira tandis que Lévi s'approchait de lui, un air résigné au visage. Il regarda l'homme qu'il allait demander en mariage puis son boss adoré, puis l'autre abruti de grenouille, puis son boss vénéré, puis l'autre enfoiré et décidé qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Il posa un genou à terre et sait la main gauche de Fran qui tenta de la récupérer en vain. Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança :

"- Fran, oh Fran. Je ne pensais pas que je te dirais ça un jour, mais je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, ne plus jamais te quitter. Fran LasaloperiedeGrenouille, moi Lévi-a-than est l'honneur de te demander ta main. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

- Plutôt crever…"

Le visage de Fran qui d'habitude était inexpressif au possible avait pris une teinte verte et faisait une légère grimace qui montrait bien qu'il se retenait de vomir. Il vacilla légèrement et se laissa aller contre Belphegor qui ricana légèrement.

"- Ushishishi, tu es tellement laid que tu as achevé mon pauvre Kohai. Tu devrais t'en resservir en mission pour achever tes ennemies. Après Super Lévi Volta, ce sera Voulez-vous m'épouser…

- Sempaaai… Vous êtes trop cruel !

- Ushishishi, c'est sur que voir Lévi à genoux faisant une demande en mariage n'est pas la meilleur chose à voir avant de mourir.

- Allez crevez vous deux…

- Ah Lévi-san ne nous en voulez pas… Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…

- Ushishishishi !"

Dans la salle, tout le monde était en train de rigoler, même Xanxus qui ricanait discrètement et Hibari avait laissé éclater un tout petit ricanement. Il aimait bien ce Fran, si on enlève que c'est un illusionniste et l'apprenti de Mukuro… Ce qui veut dire qu'il passe pas mal de temps avec SA proie… Non finalement, il ne l'aime pas. Mais il doit avouer que quand il était avec l'autre herbivore, il était vraiment drôle. Les deux formaient un beau duo d'après lui, pas que les relations entre herbivore l'intéresse mais bon, un prince et une grenouille, c'est toujours associé non ? Enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. La proie en question était très fière de son apprenti.

Lévi était désespéré car même le Boss se moquait de lui… Il voulut donc vite passer à autre chose et il fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Squalo, ce dernier poussa un "VOOOI ! Pourquoi moi ?". Ne tenant pas compte des cris de l'autre il lui demanda de choisir entre action et vérité. Il choisit Action.

" Embrasse la personne désignée par la bouteille. "

Sur ces mots l'homme aux parapluies fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Xanxus. NON ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ce stupide requin aux cheveux longs avaient le droit d'embrasse le boss, alors que lui devait faire une demande en mariage à l'autre enfoirée de Grenouille frigide ? Squalo regarda son supérieur choqué. Il fit un non de la tête et l'autre l'attrapa par le menton et sans aucune délicatesse, aucune, lui roula un patin monumental. Toujours en état de choc tourna la bouteille qui désigna Mukuro. Celui-ci rigola joyeusement, pas qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, observer les autres était toujours divertissant mais il aurait bien aimé participer. Bon il avouait avoir été gâté en ayant un câlin de l'alouette, alors que l'autre était consentant cela va de soit.

"- VOIII ! ACTION OU VERITE ?

- Action évidement.

- Danse un slow avec l'enfoiré aux dynamites."

Mukuro étant joueur se leva, attrapa la main de Gokudera et la tira sans ménagement pour amener l'autre garçon qui était quand même vachement réticent et énervé. Ils commencèrent à danser sur une musique que Reborn avait mit. Ils étaient le plus éloigné l'un de l'autre. Se détestant carrément, car Gokudera ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il est voulu s'emparer du corps de son Juudaime adorer et Mukuro trouvait son air de toutou à son mé-maître insupportable. D'ailleurs, à part Yamamoto, Hibari et Sawada il n'appréciait aucun des Vongola et encore Yamamoto c'était léger, Sawada c'était de l'intérêt, Hibari… Lui c'était plus spéciale et la raison pour laquelle il avait tant voulue venir c'était car il était impatient de voir ce qui ressortirait de cette soirée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait apprendre sur son alouette, son boss et la varia (même s'il s'en foutait carrément du Nécrophile et de la serpillère).

Finalement le morceau se termina et les deux protagonistes purent retourner à leurs places respectives. Mukuro croisa le regard déçu de Yamamoto et comprit qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place, il tourna la tête vers Kyôya qui avait l'air énervé mais ne le regardait pas. Il commençait à en avoir marre du comportement de l'alouette, il ne lui appartenait pas à ce qu'il sache. Pas que ça le dérangerait mais bon… Il soupira et fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Fran. Celui-ci ne parut même pas réagir et dit directement :

" Action. "

Mukuro fit mine de réfléchir à une action mais il en avait déjà une en tête depuis longtemps. Il mourrait d'envie d'embêter son Kôhai.

" Fait un grand sourire en disant : Bel-Sempai est magnifique. "

Fran s'exécuta rapidement mais il faut avouer que le grand sourire hypocrite et la voix condescendante ne lui allaient pas du tout. Même si Bel avait l'air très satisfait. Fran reprit son air ennuyé et fit tourner la bouteille qui comme par magie s'arrêta sur son Sempai.

"- Bel-Sempai, action ou vérité ?

- Ushishishi, Vérité. Un prince n'a rien a caché.

- Bien, Bel-Sempai, pourquoi tenez-vous vraiment à ce que je porte ce chapeau

- Ushishishi, parce que tu es très sexy avec. Répondit le Prince avec un grand sourire.

- Bel-Sempai, vous êtes un pervers !

- Kufufu.

- Comme vous maître.

- Oya, de quoi parles-tu mon imbécile d'apprenti

- Tch.

- Silence, c'est au prince de tourner la bouteille. "

Sur ces mots très modestes le dit Prince fit tournoyer l'objet sur le sol. Décidément, il était maudit. La bouteille s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur Hibari qui fusilla l'objet du regard. Peut-être croyait-il que s'il la menaçait, elle arrêterait de le désigner ? En tout cas la situation amusait quand même pas mal Belphegor (bien qu'il craigne pour sa vie mais ça, jamais il l'avouera). Celui-ci désigna du doigt une bouteille de Vodka posée sur une table (Reborn avait tout prévu).

" Bois en la moitié en une minute. "

" Hors de question, je ne bois pas d'alcool. "

" Ushishishi ! Refuse si tu veux, l'action de Squalo avec le boss m'a donner des petites idées de gages. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Lussuria s'ennui. Ushishishi. "

" … Passe-moi la bouteille herbivore. "

" Shishishi. "

Belphegor passa la fameuse bouteille à Hibari qui vu directement au goulot. Quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, la bouteille était à moitié vide et le gardien du nuage se tenait la tête pour faire passer sa migraine. Alors tous le monde comprit pourquoi il refusait de boire. Il tenait très, très mal l'alcool.

* * *

**_Note de l'Autatrice :_**_ Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plus, encore désolé de l'attente. J'ai même pensé à arrêter carrément cette fiction mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas vraiment sympa pour ce qui veulent la suite (il y a toujours des gens qui la regarde, d'après le Trafic xD). Alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer. J'accepte toutes sortes de critiques, positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Pour les Paring, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je vais miser sur le 6918, XS, BF, 8059 et un Paring plus qu'étrange…_

_Voilà merci beaucoup o/_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**Laure-59** : Merci beaucoup pour cette Review même s'il me semble que je t'ai déjà remercié xD En tout cas j'espère que ça te plait et que tu n'es pas déçue. Bisoux Miss x3_

_**Koko-chan :** Merci beaucoup Miss, j'espère que tu trouves aussi ce chapitre bien *c'est beau de rêver* voilà la suite, pardon pour l'attente. Bisouux_

_**Baka-Ushi :** Voilà la suite, pardon pour le retard çwç Vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu trouves toujours ça génial à l'extrême maintenant que le jeu à commencer o/ Bisoux._

_**Hecate600 **: Voilà la suite. Hum et bien pour l'idée c'est que je parlais avec une amie de nos souvenirs d'enfance quand on s'est rappeler d'une fois où on a joué à ce jeu. Et en bonne grosse accro à Reborn que je suis, je me suis directement demander ce qui ce passerait si les Vongola jouait à ce jeu xD Enfin voilà, bisou et merci._

_**Manion-chan **: Merci beaucoup Miss ! Toi aussi tu as une jolie façon d'écrire même si je te l'ai déjà dit. Voilà la suite, je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que t'en penses :D Bisoux x3_

_**Marylin : **Merci pour ta review, contente que l'idée de plaise o/ Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Baille 8D_

_**Yusaki : **Kyaah *w* Que dire à un tel commentaire. Meeeeeeerci ! Mes chevilles vont gonflé, je te le dis xDD ! Tant mieux que les caractères soient respectés, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Vraiment désolée de t'avoir faite attendre çwç Voilà la suite. Bisoux o/_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les idées stupides et étranges si o/_

_**Note de l'auteure qui culpabilise :**__ Paaaaaaaaaardon ! Vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé pour le retard; je sais que ça fait un long moment que j'aurais du poster la suite. Seulement entre les cours, le manques d'inspiration, les autres fics, de nouvelles idées, la flemme et tout le tralala, je n'ai pas pu écrire. Et pourtant j'avais le plan, tout était préparé, il ne manquait plus qu'à assembler les idées et tout ! C'est pour cette raison que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins et que vous oublierez ce retard en le lisant. Je tiens à dire que les personnes ont été tirées au sort dans un premier temps même si certaines ont été rajoutées lorsque je ne trouvais rien. Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont vraiment faites plaisirs ! J'y répondrais à la fin, comme toujours ! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et encore désolé. Darky._

* * *

Cinq minutes passèrent, le temps que sa migraine se soit calmé et c'est un Hibari éméché qui fit tourner la bouteille en rigolant. Un frisson parcouru la salle. Hibari qui… Rigolait… C'était perturbant… Non. Choquant. Enfin, le rire lui correspondait, sadique, froid, malsain. Il regarda le joueur désigné et commença à rougir. Evidement, tout le monde, enfin ce que ça intéressait, le regardait étonnés. Pourquoi rougissait-il alors qu'il pourrait torturer son pire ennemi, soit Mukuro ?

" Action et vérité ?"

" Kufufu, ma petite alouette, je ne peux pas choisir les deux. Dommage hein ? Je prends Action. "

Un nouveau silence s'établit. Tous ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être choqués par la déformation d'Hibari ou par la façon dont Mukuro l'avait appelé. Si le manieur de tonfas avait été dans son état normal, une guerre aurait déjà été déclenchée. Finalement Tsuna se sentit reconnaissant envers Belphegor d'avoir rendu ivre son gardien… Mais uniquement pour ça.

" Enlève ta chemise. "

Mukuro rigola et s'exécuta. Il ne loupa pas le regard intéressé que tentait de cacher le brun quand il regarda le torse du bleuté. Ni la légère tension qui semblait habitée les muscles de Kyôya. Il les avait vus se tendre. Il voyait ses poings se serrer. Et ça l'amusait. La raison pour laquelle le gardien des nuages Vongola ne buvait jamais d'alcool était simplement qu'en plus de devenir un imbécile heureux par moment, il devenait surtout un sac à hormone. Mukuro allait faire une remarque pour enfoncer le clou comme à son habitude seulement une voix plus forte le dépassa.

"Hey déchet d'Arcobaleno, pourquoi ce déchet à le droit à de l'alcool et pas nous ?"

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Car évidemment Reborn n'allait pas se pointer si on le traitait de déchet. Sauf que ça, Xanxus s'en foutait, il voulait son bourbon un point c'est tout. Alors il insista. Puis au bout de quelques appels, l'arbitre ne s'était toujours pas montrer. Il décida de sortir ces flingues pour détruire la salle et les Vongola (autant en profiter) quand Gokudera l'interrompit, évitant le massacre.

"Reborn-san…C'est un fête, et à pars Lambo et peut-être Fran nous sommes tous majeurs. Avoir de l'alcool n'est pas forcément une… Mauvaise idée"

À son visage, on voyait qu'il était dégoutté de devoir avouer que l'enfoiré de Xanxus avait raison, mais lui aussi voulait boire et puis le Juudaime n'aurait surement pas apprécié devoir se battre contre les Varia alors qu'ils étaient censés passer une soirée presque tranquille ensemble. À cet appel plus que respectueux, la fée Reborn descendit.

"- Bien Gokudera, les règles n'interdisent pas ça. Je suis fière de toi, Gokudera, penser à l'entente de la famille, c'est digne d'un bras droit !

- Me-Merci Reborn-san, S'écria Gokudera les larmes aux yeux.

- Vooi ! Moi aussi je veux de l'alcool ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi y'aurait que cet enfoiré de boss, et ces enfoirés de Vongola qui auraient le droit de boire !

- J'en veux aussi extrêmement beaucoup, s'écria Ryohei qui espérait pouvoir oublier les clins d'œil de Lussuria.

- Vos gueules, déchets."

Sur ces mots pleins de poésie et d'amour, que Reborn ignora totalement, il demanda qui voulait de la boisson. Tous le monde mis à part Tsuna, Fran qui sentaient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent sobres pour éviter des tentatives de viols ou de meurtre (que Fran soit majeur ou non n'étant pas un problème car la Varia et les lois, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour), Lambo car Tsuna avait refusé qu'il boive, devinant qu'il aurait besoin d'un soutient plus tard et qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur la grenouille et Hibari qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de boire plus car il était déjà profondément heureux comme ça, preuve qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'alcool.

Une fois qu'il reçu sa bière, Mukuro rappela un détail qui semblait avoir échappé à beaucoup de monde.

"Bon… C'est à mon tour de tourner la bouteille."

L'attention de la salle se reporta donc enfin sur la bouteille et l'illusionniste la fit tourner en essayant de ne pas rire en voyant les clins d'œil que lui faisait Hibari. S'il savait qu'il serait comme ça, il l'aurait fait boire depuis bien longtemps. La bouteille désigna le prince qui vu le rire qu'il laissa échapper était très heureux. Il choisit vérité car il n'avait aucune confiance en le maître de son Kôhai. Et beaucoup le comprenait. (Surtout Lévi.)

" Kufufu ~ Que dirais-tu si tu apprenais que Fran se prostitue ?"

À cette question assez délicate le sourire du prince se figea.

"- Parce que c'est le cas ?

- Maaaaître ~ Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi…

- Kufufu ~ je n'ai jamais dis que c'était vrai. Alors ?

- Ushishishi ~ Je la ferais arrêter car la grenouille du Prince ne couche qu'avec le prince."

À ces mots Fran fit apparaître une corde au dessus de lui, laissant aisément deviner son attention de se pendre. Squalo aurait bien coupé la corde en disant "Voooi ! Gamin arrête tes conneries maintenant" mais l'idée de la mort de Fran était trop alléchante. Franchement, il en pouvait plus de tous ces "Capitaines stupides aux cheveux de fille". Mais malheureusement Belphegor qui n'était pas du même avis –même si tous les piques que lui envoyait Fran ne lui manqueraient pas- coupa la corde avec ses couteaux.

"Voooi Bel depuis quand t'es devenue zoophile ? Déjà avec Lussuria on était servi mais si en plus tu t'y mets."

C'est la qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Xanxus empêchait Squalo de boire. Déjà parce qu'il était aussi peu résistant qu'Hibari mais qu'en plus il avait un humour vraiment particulier à ces moments là… Voyant qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouver au niveau "Blague carambar" Belphégor fit tourner la bouteille pour détourner l'attention et constata avec grand plaisir que c'était tomber sur son adorable Kôhai. Qui évidement choisit vérité car il avait aussi peu confiance en son Sempai que ce dernier en avait pour son maître. Le blond décidé donc d'en profité pour être sur que ce n'était pas vrai pour la prostitution.

"- Alors, as-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un… Ou quelque chose –il lança un regard à Lévi- ?

- Beurk… Bien sur que non.

- Alors je serais ton premier. Murmura très, très bas le Prince.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose Sempai ?

- Du tout."

Fran passa car même s'il savait que Bel avait dit quelque chose, il s'en foutait royalement. Il fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Tsuna. Ce dernier sursauta car il était trop occuper à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son gardien des nuages, vu qu'il avait aussi vu les clins d'œil qu'il adressait à son gardien de la brume. Il choisit Action car il ne pouvait pas que choisir vérité même s'il le souhaitait, comme semblait l'indiquer Reborn toujours cacher dans un coin.

"Faites un massage au Boss."

Le cri du jeune homme raisonna dans la salle où le silence devint pesant, alors que le sourire de Xanxus grandissait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à augmenter légèrement ce déchet. Tsuna se leva malgré lui et alla faire ce qu'il devait faire. Les pistolets du Boss de la Varia lui indiquant clairement que s'il faisait un mauvais mouvement, il finirait cramer, il mit donc beaucoup d'ardeur et d'attention à sa tâche. L'air effrayer de leur Boss rappela à plusieurs des gardiens Vongola que quand bien même il était devenu nettement plus mature, lorsqu'il était à proximité de Xanxus, il redevait un Tsunaze. Une fois qu'il eu finit de risquer sa vie le dit "Tsunaze" fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur le Prince que la bouteille avait l'air de beaucoup apprécié.

Il choisit Action, de toute façon il n'était nullement effrayé par ce paysan peureux qui tremblait toujours. Mais le paysan peureux en question cachait en vérité un vrai côté sadique qu'il ne montrait que rarement. C'est pour ça qu'avec un petit sourire innocent il murmura :

"- Fais un compliment à Lévi.

- Paysan suicidaire…"

Le susnommé fit un grand sourire en attendant le seul compliment qu'il aurait du Prince de toute sa vie (certains pensèrent même que ce serait son premier compliment tout court) avec impatience. Le dit Prince se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de "complimenter" sans se mouiller parce qu'il était sur que son Kôhai et sa conscience, ces deux là aimant lui pourrir la vie, ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler. Il en trouva un qui semblait tout à fait et parfaitement adapté, ce qui le fit sourire de son adorable sourire sadique. Lévi qui souriait toujours aurait du se méfier mais trop heureux de ce qu'il allait entendre n'y fit même pas attention.

" Hum ~ Voyons… Lévi est très bon chien !"

Plusieurs mafieux rigolèrent, ainsi que Mukuro qui appréciait vraiment beaucoup le blond, ils rigolaient bien ensemble (c'était d'ailleurs réciproque puisqu'un de leurs but commun était de rendre la vie impossible à Fran). Mais à priori Tsuna n'était pas satisfait.

"- Belphegor-San, je suis désolé mais je t'avais demandé un compliment pas une insulte détournée à la manière de Fran.

- Ushishishi, tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ?

- Si ! Mais…

- J'ai fais comme tu m'as demandé. Si on considère que Lévi est un chien, alors être un "bon" chien est un compliment. Et puisque pour moi, Lévi est un chien ~

- Enfoiré ! S'écria Lévi, rouge de honte.

- Bel-Chan ce n'est pas gentil !

- Bah quoi ? Comment vous appelez-vous quelque chose qui remue la queue dès que son maître lui accorde un regard ?

- Kufufu ~ Gokudera ?"

Cette insulte fit rire la Varia entière (car Xanxus avait aussi une limite de résistance à l'alcool et au bout de son (déjà) sixième verre, il commençait à divaguer) ainsi que Ryohei et Lambo. Belphégor fit un sourire complice à l'Ananas qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Hibari qui commença à bouder légèrement, faisant rire encore plus Mukuro.

" HAHA ! EXTRÊME ! PRENDS-TOI CA TÊTE DE POULPE !"

Ce fut à ce moment que Tsuna se dit qu'il devrait peut-être dire plus souvent à Yamamoto à quelqu'un point il tenait à lui, parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, il y aurait déjà eu un massacre. Peut-être que c'était l'habitude, mais il avait directement retenue l'argenté avant qu'il ne saute sur le gardien du soleil Vongola. Belphegor bien qu'amusé par la situation fit tourner la bouteille parce que sinon le jeu n'avançait pas du tout et découvrit avec un sadisme non caché qu'elle s'était arrêter sur le dixième Vongola.

"- Vé-vérité, demanda Tsuna, plus très rassuré.

- Shishi ~ Trouves-tu Hibari à ton goût ?

- Hiiii ! Quoi ?

- Un prince ne répète pas.

- Et bien… Hibari-San est un bel homme mais je préfère quand même Ba- euh les châtains.

- Herbivore ! Grogna Hibari qui boudait toujours.

- Hiiii !"

Durant l'espace de cinq secondes le parrain crut que son gardien avait déjà décuvé (même si ça l'aurait étonné) mais du bien admettre que non en voyant le petit coucou timide qu'il adressait à sa Némésis. Celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil amusé auquel Hibari répondit lui-même par un sourire de pure joie. Non, Hibari n'avait décidément pas décuvé. Il fit tourner la bouteille et constata avec soulagement que c'était tomber sur Lambo. Il fut heureux lorsque celui-ci choisit Vérité car ça lui permettait d'éclaircir un point qu'il trouvait trop obscur depuis un moment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Reborn ?"

Lambo eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes – si cela fait partit de ses capacités, évidement – avant de décider s'il pouvait oui ou non dire la réponse. Pas qu'il est peur de Reborn, on est maso ou on ne l'es pas… non ce qu'il redoutait surtout c'était de terroriser le Vongola… Bah après tout, il avait 25 ans, il devait ne plus être autant coincé qu'auparavant ? Et puis c'était "vérité" aussi.

"- Quand il prend sa véritable apparence, c'est un sacré bon coup !

- Evidement.

- QUOI ? Et Reborn ! Pourquoi tu apparais justement maintenant ! "

C'était évidement une question rhétorique, l'Arcobaleno n'allait pas répondre, mais il avait quand même du la poser, au moins pour la forme. Il eut du mal à digérer la réponse de son gardien. Dans un sens, il avait toujours été contre la création de cette machine qui permettait aux Arcobaleno de retrouver leurs vraies apparences durant environ quatre heures (mais comme c'était assez fatiguant, ils ne s'en servaient que peu) déjà parce que Reborn en adulte était beaucoup plus effrayant mais en plus car il était plus fort et maintenant il se tapait son gardien ? Aaah ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Lambo qui voyait que son boss avait du mal à se remettre fit tourner la bouteille pour détourner son attention. Il réussit à merveille en faisant désigner Squalo. Gloups.

"- VOIIIIIII ! ACTION !

- Et bien, si tu nous chantais un air d'opéra ?

- Voiii ! Putain ! Je ne suis pas Maria Callas !

- Déchet, si tu me pètes les tympans, je te bute, déclara froidement Xanxus, coupant court aux blagues dépitantes du bretteur qui n'auraient pas manquées de venir et stoppant le futur massacre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'est que Lambo tenait à son air d'Opéra… Ou bien à la mort de Squalo… Ou peut-être même les deux…

- Le gage c'est de gueuler dans les oreilles de Xanxus le plus fort possible.

-… Voi… Je vais prendre l'Opéra."

Heureusement pour le gardien de la pluie Varia, celui de la foudre Vongola n'avait apposé aucune condition, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva et se plaça dans le coin le plus éloigné de son Boss puis commença à chanter. Malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas assez loin de Xanxus et il dut ensuite tenter d'esquiver une vingtaine de tire. Enfin, ils avaient tous pu au moins constater que l'épéiste n'avait pas mentit… Il n'était absolument pas Maria Callas, loin de là… Au grand damne des hommes réunis dans la pièce, et de leurs oreilles. Rougissant devant les critiques de ses confrères, le squale retourna s'assoir et fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur l'autre épéiste du groupe. Ce dernier choisit Vérité ce méfiant de son menteur qui a priori était plutôt énervé.

"-Voiii, gamin, qui est la personne que tu aimes le plus et celle que tu aimes le moins ici ?

- Euh… ben… Gokudera et –il marqua un temps pour réfléchir – surement Xanxus vu qu'il a voulut tuer Tsuna. "

Un rire retenti, celui du Boss de la Varia tandis que le visage de Gokudera rougissait, devenant presque plus écarlate que sa propre flamme. Yamamoto sourit en voyant la gêne de son homologue et fit tourner la bouteille pour détourner l'attention. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant qu'elle désigna à nouveau le gardien du Soleil Varia, il aimait bien l'idée d'en savoir plus sur ces drôles de personnes et voir si elles étaient toutes aussi bizarre que Squalo. Ce dernier préféra choisir Vérité, de peur de devoir à nouveau touché les cheveux de Lévi, il grimaça d'ailleurs à se souvenir.

" Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ? Demanda un Yamamoto légèrement éméché mais qui se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait le fantasme d'un nécrophile.

- Hum ? Alors… Avoir Ryo-chan, dans mon lit, le ventre ouvert, les boyaux sortant légèrement de son magnifique torse, totalement soumis à ma magnifique personne."

Lussuria fit une tête totalement rêveuse, s'imaginant certainement la scène dans les moindres détails, tandis que Ryohei déglutissait bruyamment. Note à lui-même : ne jamais, jamais, jamais se retrouver seul avec lui… Sa vie en dépendait et pas qu'un peu... Le punk fit une tête très attristée en voyant le dégoût de son Ryo-chan qui s'enfilait une nouvelle bouteille de bière dans le but d'oublier la vision qu'il avait eue de son propre corps, lui qui pensait que ça lui plairait… Il fit tourner la bouteille pour noyer sa peine et constata que la prochaine victime était Lévi.

"Vérité…"

Lussuria commença à réfléchir. Il avait tellement de choses à demander à son collègue, comme par exemple comment faisait-il pour être aussi laid, s'il avait déjà eu l'idée de s'épiler,… mais il y avait une question qui comptait bien plus que les autres depuis le début de la soirée…. Plus précisément depuis sa première action :

"-… Rah… un peu d'Action quoi ! Ma ~ Ma ~ Alors, Lévi-chan, à quelle fréquence te lave-tu les cheveux… par an ?

- Hum… Réfléchit de manière très intelligente Levi, treize fois.

- Treize… ?

- Bien oui… une fois par mois et à noël !"

À cette déclaration un grand silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée qui assimilait ce que venait de dire l'accro à Xanxus puis Lussuria tourna de l'œil en comprenant l'horreur qu'il venait de toucher (et encore il devait se montrer heureux, il se les était lavés il y a _seulement_ cinq jours) et s'évanouit quelques minutes, l'alcool n'aidant pas, tandis que Lévi tombait en pleure en entendant le "Dégueulasse, déchet " de son boss tant aimé et tant vénéré. Mais il trouva tout de même la force de faire tourner la bouteille (surement motivé par le regard noir que lui lançait son idole) qui a son plus grand plus plaisir s'arrêta sur Squalo. Il avait enfin la chance de se venger du sale coup de tout à l'heure (qu'il avait engendré tout seul…).

"-Action !

- Parfait ! Roule une pelle à Sawada, ordonna Lévi, qui se vengeait de celui qui l'avait fais demander Fran en mariage e même temps.

-Déchet…

- Voiii, Putain ! Je ne suis pas une pute.

- Très bien, le gage c'est d'en rouler une à Lussuria.

- Sawadaaaaaa, ramène ton cul tout de suite.

- Bande de Déchets."

Sur ces mots pleins d'amour et de tendresse, le dixième parrain Vongola se leva et alla se faire embrasser par le Squale qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait un sacré talent pour ça. Il y mit même du sien mais s'arrêta bien vite en repensant à son pauvre copain qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire toute une scène s'il l'apprenait. Merde, il allait encore devoir payer cher son Illusionniste pour pas qu'il ne le répète… Décidément il devait être maudit. Il regagna sa place tout en regardant le squale qui tentait de se justifier par tout les moyens possible auprès d'un Xanxus qui aurait apparemment préféré qu'il embrasse Lussuria plutôt que le "sale déchet qui lui avait volé sa place". Cette déclaration surpris tellement dit déchet qu'il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. L'alcool était vraiment le pire ennemie de l'Homme. Squalo comprenant la bourde de son Boss malgré son état d'ébriété aussi élevé, fit tourner la bouteille dans le but de détourné l'attention. Tentative réduite à néant par un foutue morceau de plastique qui désigna Xanxus…

"- Action, déchet, choisit le boss de la Varia, d'une voix montrant bien son état.

- Très bien, fais-moi un streap-tease."

Cet action entraina l'insulte habituel de l'autre homme qui ne voulait pas se déshabillé devant cette bande de déchet et un cris d'opposition de la part de Lévi qui jugeait que le Boss n'avait pas à faire quelque chose de si dégradant même s'il comptait bien en profité pour se rincer l'œil comme il le fallait. Mais Squalo n'en démordait pas, il voulait son Streap-Tease, et il l'aurait. L'alcool rendant courageux, ou téméraire, tout dépend du point de vu, il ne changea pas d'action en voyant les pistolet de son boss pointé vers lui. Xanxus commença donc son Action, considérant que n'étant pas un déchet difficile il n'avait pas à vouloir un gage. Lorsqu'il arriva au moment où il devait enlever son pantalon, Mukuro prit la parole.

"- Kufufu, garde au moins les sous-vêtement, je tiens à ma vue.

- C'est toi qui parle déchet ! T'as vu ton torse ?

- Il est très bien son torse herbivore…

- Fufu ~ Merci mon alouette."

L'alouette en question fit un grand sourire en entendant le remerciement et Mukuro lui fit un léger clin d'œil qui la fit rougir. Finalement Tsuna ne savait plus trop s'il devait vraiment remercié le Prince parce qu'il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter pour son gardien. Et il y avait de quoi en même temps. Ne se préoccupant plus des Vongola, Xanxus continua de se déshabiller, laissant les sous-vêtements, comme le lui avait demandé l'Ananas.

Il fit ensuite tourner pour que les autres ne regarde pas trop toutes les cicatrices qui ornaient son torse (même si d'après le requin à ses côtés, elles le rendaient incroyablement sexy) et elle désigna Fran qui comme à son habitude, s'en foutait. Il choisit Action, de toute façon c'est ce que voulait le Boss comme le laissait supposer le "Action ?" qu'il avait reçu en guise de question. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas répondre "C'est une question rhétorique" mais il savait que trop bien que son boss n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour, qu'il soit bourré ou non (contrairement à Squalo qui décidément était -trop- en forme ce soir). Et bourré, il était, si on en croit l'action qu'il lui donna.

"- Déshabille le déchet à couronne, de manière sensuelle.

- Boss, vous allez bien ?

- Exécution déchet.

- C'est quoi le gage ?

- Y'en a pas.

- Ushishishi ~

- … D'accords… mais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "manière sensuelle".

- Tu veux un dessin peut-être ? Demanda Xanxus, exaspéré.

- Ben, pourquoi pas…"

Xanxus poussa un soupir de découragement, étant bourré il ne prit pas la peine de s'énerver contre la grenouille qui le faisait exprès, forcément. Il prit le bras de Squalo et le tira à lui, l'installant _délicatement _sur ses genoux, il passa ses mains sous la chemise du Squale et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Puis voyant que l'autre avait assimilé complètement, il balança son second sur le côté, celui-ci grogna un peu puis se rassit.

Fran se leva donc, suivit de Belphegor, qui comme à son habitude, souriait à pleine dent. Il colla son corps contre celui de son sempai, faisant légèrement rouler son bassin sur celui de l'autre tandis que son visage restait éteint comme si rien de ce qui se passait ne l'affectait. Il passa ses mains sous le pull rayé que portait le Prince pour commencer à caresser le torse doucement alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur sa clavicule. Il embrassait, mordait, embrassait à nouveau la peau offerte pendant que ses mains caressaient et griffaient le dos du blond qui semblait apprécié. Tout en continuant ce petit supplice, il commença à retirer le pull. Lorsque ce fut fait, ses lèvres descendirent le long du torse à présent dévoilé, tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient dangereusement vers la ceinture du plus vieux. Il la défit avec habilité et… Retourna s'asseoir sa place. Devant le regard noir et interrogateur de son Boss, il jugea bon de se justifier.

"Vous n'avez jamais dis intégralement" dit-il en se frottant les lèvres, même si évidement il avait apprécié, le Prince n'avait pas à le savoir.

Xanxus poussa un nouveau soupir pendant que Bel se rasseyait légèrement frustré. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de s'envoyer en l'air devant les paysans et là il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur la grenouille, et ce n'était pas forcément à cause de l'alcool. Un Prince tient très bien l'alcool de toute façon. Fran soupira en voyant un sourire pervers naître sur les lèvres de son sempai et fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Gokudera. Bon il y été peut-être allé trop fort mais c'était à cause de la main que son sempai venait de poser sur sa cuisse et qui l'avait fait très légèrement sursauté. Bah, de toute façon elle avait désigné quelqu'un comme ça.

"-Action ou vérité… ?

- Action évidement !

- Bon, bah, puisque vous êtes la personne que Yamamoto-San aime le plus, vous embrasserez celle qu'il aime le moins, donc le Boss.

- Tch."

Xanxus montra son mécontentement en lançant une bouteille de Bourbon vide sur la grenouille qui se la reçut dans la ventre mais qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Finalement il ne l'augmenterait pas. Les deux se levèrent pour se regarder en chien de faïence avant de s'embrasser quelques secondes. Ce fut un baiser plein de haine et de dégout mais qui réussit néanmoins à faire rire une bonne partit de la salle Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et retournèrent à leurs place, l'argenté vit bien l'air triste de Yamamoto. Il se sentit légèrement coupable même si évidement il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix… Et puis c'était de sa faute à ce stupide épéiste ! Il n'avait qu'à pas dire qu'il aimait ou non. Il fit néanmoins tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Lussuria. Ce dernier -ou cette dernière?- choisit vérité, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gokudera qui voulait lui poser une question depuis un long moment sans jamais oser demander, par peur de la réponse. Mais l'alcool l'aida à surmonter sa peur et il posa la site question.

"- As-tu déjà couché avec une personne... encore en vie ?

- Aaah ! Oui. L'Horreur ! Ne me rappelle pas cette horrible fois, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit. Brrr !"

Un nouveau silence s'installa, alors que Lussuria grimaçait fortement en secouant sa tête comme pour chasser les souvenirs qui devaient lui revenir à l'esprit. Gokudera pensa finalement que l'alcool ne fait pas tout et qu'il aurait mieux fait de retenir sa question… Pour toujours. Le punk de la Varia fit tourner la bouteille pour se changer les idées et ça marcha parfaitement vu le cri de joie qu'il poussa en voyant la personne désignée. Celle-ci déglutit mais choisit tout de même action. Parce qu'avant d'être la proie d'un Nécrophile repoussant, il était un homme à l'extrême et un homme d'Action ! Et un homme ne se défile pas devant le danger. Seulement en entendant l'Action, il se dit que pour une fois il aurait du extrêmement fermé sa gueuler et envoyer baladé sa fierté d'homme.

"-EMBRASSE-MOI, s'écria Lussuria avec un grand sourire, sans remarqué que Ryohei tournait de l'œil.

- Mon dieu… Le pauvre…, Dit Fran, pour une fois compatissant (mais c'est qu'il appréciait le gardien du soleil Vongola depuis sa magnifique imitation).

- Han ! Fran ! Ce n'est pas du tout du tout gentil ! Et puis je sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

- Désolé Luss-Sempai mais j'ai autant envie de vous embrassé que de coucher avec Lévi…."

A cette annonce le visage de Lussuria se décomposa, c'était très explicite certes, mais vraiment très vexant à la fois. Enfin, Fran n'était pas connue pour sa gentillesse… Pour changer de sujet et surtout revenir à celui qui l'intéressait vraiment, le nécrophile se tourna versRyohei et lui demanda s'il était d'accords. La réponse fut simple, claire et nette :

"- PLUTÔT CREVER À L'EXTRÊME !

- Mais Ryo-chan… Pleura Lussuria, blessée du rejet plus que violent de son "Ryo-chan" justement puis une idée lui vient. Tu sais… Le gage, c'est d'embrasser Lévi."

Le visage du boxer se décomposa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, horrifié par le dilemme qui lui était imposé. Il regarda de gauche à droit. Mais il était cerné, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il devrait quoiqu'il arrive embrasser l'un des deux.

* * *

_**Note de fin :**__ Voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu et que maintenant vous ne m'en voulez plus pour le retard *yeux de Bambi battus* En tout cas, j'essayerai de faire la suite plus rapidement, le plan est aussi déjà près mais j'ai quelques idée d'OS et Passion interdite à continuer, néanmoins, j'ai quasiment finie les cours donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en ai besoin (même si c'est pour m'engueuler pour le retard, ça me boostera surement pour aller plus vite xD)._

* * *

_**Sinon j'ai deux trois trucs à dire :**_

_Premièrement : J'ai complètement oublié de mettre l'adresse du groupe à la fin de P.I donc la voilà : http : / www. facebook. com/#!/home. php?sk=group_118212914928939&ap=1 (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces), pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de les retirer, le nom du groupe est "Les membres du comité de Discipline de Namimori sont masochistes."_

_Deuxièmement et troisièmement : Je me pose deux question, et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur la chose xDD Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect vous que Gokudera et Yamamoto arrive toujours ensemble ? Et dans le couple Tsuna x Enma, d'après vous… Qui est le seme ?_

_Enfin voilà c'était les petites questions de l'auteure xD_

* * *

_**Réponses à vos reviews**__ (merci encore) :_

_**Bel-chan-x-Frannie :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas dans ce chapitre. Bisoux, Darky o/_

_**Haru-chan :**__ merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu seras là pour la suite. Babaille, Darky (:_

_**Aki-Kôhai :**__ Merci pour ta review, voilà enfin la suite, depuis le temps que je te dis que je l'écris xD Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu xD Toi aussi tu trouves ça horrible la demande en mariage de Lévi à Fran *Pauvre auteure qui a du l'écrire* xD En tout cas, merci encore ! Ciaossu, Darky-Sempai 8D_

_**Kiou Grenouille :**__ Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que c'est le cas avec celui là ! Oui Fran qui sourit c'est… étrange xDD *tend un sac en plastique* Tiens, au cas où ça te reprendrait en repensant à la scène où Lévi demande sa main à notre pauvre Fran. Merci encore en tout cas, Bye-Nyu o/_

_**Koko-chan :**__ Hey, merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitres t'ait pluie. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le retard éwè *Lui tend aussi un sac en plastique* je suis désolé pour cette scène écœurante ! éè Merci encore, Babaille._

_**Manion-chan**__ : Coucou Miss, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu au point de te faire passer pour une folle devant ta mère (même si d'après ce que tu m'as dis, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps xDD) j'espère qu'il en va de même avec celui là. Ciao, Ciao Miss._

_**Raiu-chan**__ : Merci pour te review. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewer au premier chapitre xD C'est plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir pour le retard. Pour l'imitation de Ryohei, je n'avais vraiment pas imaginé avec le chapeau mais ça le fait trop xDD ! Encore merci, j'espère te revoir pour la suite. Bye-bi o/_

_**Poulpe1er**__ : Hellow TakoTako, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Pour le petits détail : effectivement, la vodka pure ça rend ivre, enfin de ce qu'on m'a dit (je suis une fille sage /OUPAS/) mais tant donné qu'il s'agit d'Hibari, je pense que c'est encore pire. xD Encore merci, à bientôt j'espère o/_

_**Laure59**__ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fais vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi j'ai essayé de ne pas trop l'allonger o/ Bisoux, Miss._

_**Amabaile**__ : Hoya o/ Merci pour ta review. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas avoir commenté au premier chapitre xD Effectivement vous êtes plusieurs xD Je suis vraiment contente que les actions te plaisent, parce que c'est vrai que parfois j'ai des gros doutes xD Merci beaucoup encore, Babaille Ama-chan x3_

_**Hentai-chan :**__ merci beaucoup pour ta review ** ! Pour le petit passage que tu as cité, je me sens vraiment perverse sur le coup. À la base ce n'était pas prévue mais quand j'ai vu le "Je prends Fran" c'est la première chose qui m'est venue. M'enfin bon, je suis obsédée et je l'assume xD Encore pardon pour l'attente vu que tu avais l'air d'attendre la suite ! je suis vraiment désolé. Pour le rating… je ne sais pas si y'aura un lemon mais des petits limes surement. Bisoux o/_

_**Eric clutter :**__ Merci beaucoup pour la review et les ajouts ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette fiction te plaise, car comme tu l'as dis on peut faire tout et n'importe quoi avec ce jeu. Mais pas forcément des trucs intéressants. Sinon, Gokudera n'a toujours pas eu de chance avec Yamamoto, c'est plutôt le contraire. Merci encore, Babaille o/_

_**Hecate600 :**__ Oya o/ Merci pour ta review. Je te jure que je ne veux pas vous tuer (quoi que je pourrais gagner de l'argent avec Lussuria) mais dans un sens je suis heureuse de te tuer… Parce que ça veut dire que c'est drôle hein ! La nouvelle tentative de meurtre est enfin arrivée. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi efficace. Bye-bye o/_

_**80Gokudera59**__ : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente de trouver quelqu'un qui aime le BF et le 8059 ** En tout cas tes reviews m'ont vraiment faite plaisir ** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, Ciaossu 8D_

_**FluffyshalruleltheWorld :**__ MAMIIIIIIIIE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu ne devines pas le choc que j'ai eu en voyant ta review. J'ai fais genre un cris très intelligent (comme toujours) : HEE ? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'attends ton avis èwé ! Et pour le rating, je pense aussi, je vais surement le faire passer à T… Babaille x3_

_**EmieLove :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as à nouveau du XS dans ce chapitre et tu en auras encore dans le suivant. J'espère que ça te convient o/ Babaille._

_**Lovely-Gaara :**__ Merci beauucoup pour tes reviews, grâce auxquelles je me suis dis "BON ! CE WEEK-END ! JE CONTINUE ACTION OU VERITE ! èé" Certes j'avais déjà pas mal avancé mais… La flemme tu sais ce que c'est. Enfin vraiment merci, Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et J'espère qu'il en va de même pour ce chap. o/_

_Voilà : Encore merci ! (Je suis encore et toujours désolé pour le retard et pour les maux de ventre qu'à pu entrainer la demande en mariage)_

* * *

_**En bonus : **__Les feux de l'amour version Mafioso. __ Par Aki-Kôhai (Akatsuki Akisa) et Darky-Sempai (C-dark-Dream) :_

_Dino trompe Darky-sempaï qui le trompe déjà avec Arawdy qui la trompe avec Daemon et Giotto ! Et Giotto les trompe avec G qui le trompe avec Asari qui lui est sensé être fidèle jusqu'au jour ou il à rencontrer Yamamoto qui l'a repousser dés le lendemain pour retourner avec Gokudera qui l'avait tromper avec Gamma, ce dernier l'ayant fait pour faire pleurer Genkishi. Et Genkishi qui courait après Byakuran qui lui se faisait Ginger et Rasiel qui courait après Bel qui se faisait Fran qui le trompa avec Squalo juste pour le faire chier qui lui était déjà avec Xanxus qui avait couché une fois avec Tsuna parce que Tsuna voulait faire revenir Basil qui était avec Dino ! D'ou tout le paragraphe du dessus !_

Voilà. Cette fois c'est tout. CIAOSSU x3


End file.
